Digidestined in Danger
by DawnRising
Summary: A mysterious illness has struck the eight orignial digidestined and it's now up to Davis, Yolie, Cody and Ken to save them.But will the new league of digidestined stand a chance against an old enemy? or will evil get a second chance to beat back the light
1. The illness

Well I had this story posted since 2001 and well, after rereading it, I found that I was annoyed with my writing style, so here is a revised version! There's still not much action yet but there will be in the parts to come. I'll have the next chapter out maybe in the next week.

P.S. My beta reader. Savanna, was too busy lately with work so If you find any mistakes in the writing, please tell me! I'll try to fix them, and keep in mind this was re-written at 2:00 am in the morning.

Anyway Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the characters so please don't sue me!

**Digidestined in danger**

" Well Folks! This has been an exciting 3rd quarter here at Odaiba elementary and here come the Ow! …" Davis cried as Yolie slapped him from behind. "What did you do that for?" He cried rubbing the back of his head.

He and all the others had gone to T.k's big basketball game and and teams was tied at 10 points. They were just coming in for the jump ball to start the 4th quarter.

"I did that so you would stop sounding like an annoying T.V. announcer!" Yolie said as she sat trying to watch the intense game. Tai just looked at the two of them with a defeated sigh. Matt sat beside him and he and Tai exchanged amused looks. The others were scattered either in front of them or behind them, that is all except Kari and T.k. Everyone turned as the cheerleading squads came on the cheer teams to victory. Kari and the other cheerleaders were cheering their hearts out as T.k walked to center court. And the game began again.

Half an hour later…

"Great game T.k." His teammates cheered as they started leaving the locker room.

"Thanks guys, you too! See you tomorrow!" T.k shouted as the last of the kids filed out of the locker room. He quickly showered and packed his stuff. He walked out  of the school searching for his friends. They were outside on the school steps waiting for him.

"Hey great game T.k" Tai said as he patted T.k on the back.

 "Yeah that was excellent!" Cody said.

"Yeah, Talent must run in the blood, Right bro.!" Matt said giving his brother a nudge in the ribs.

"Like you would know , you don't even play sports!" Everyone broke out laughing as T.k evaded his brother's light swat. They started their walk home and eventually everyone broke into their separate ways. All that was left near the end  were T.k, Kari, Tai, Matt, Cody and Yolie who all lived near eachother. They had been had walking and having small conversations amongst themselves, when Kari walked up beside T.k to congratulate him on the game.

"Hey T.k that was good game." Kari said, as she smiled at him.

"Thanks Kari your cheers really helped us to win." T.k said, he was thankful that it was dark so she wouldn't see him blush. She looked up at him, his ice blue eyes focused on her and she felt the gentleness radiated from his gaze. T.k thought he was looking at an angel as he stared down at the brown-eyed girl. Her eyes held such kindness as he stared down at her. They carried on small conversations as they always did as they walked the darkened street until finally every one split up and headed to their homes. T.k walked in his front door, his mother was waiting to hear how his game went. After telling her the details and how they had won he decided to call it a night and headed to his room.

"Good night Patamon" he said turning out the light. A small snore as his response from the sleeping digimon.' Things can't get any better.' He thought as he collapsed into bed.

In the middle of the night when all manner of people were asleep in their beds, dreaming fantasies and resting peacefully, eight small crystals floated from the darkened sky. As the they made their way across the city, they came to rest at eight homes. Each crystal entered and invaded the rooms of the occupants there. As they lay asleep, unaware of the invasion,  the crystals hovered above them. They began to glow an eerie black light ; causing the symbols of the crest that thrived inside the children to resonate as well. Then the power of the crest raised from the hearts of the children only to be absorbed and encased in the dark crystals. As quickly as they had come they disappeared, back into the night sky and into the hands of a dark figure.

"Sleep well fools, for my time has come again…"

T.k woke the next morning feeling terrible. ' _Something doesn't feel right here _…' he thought as he dragged himself out of bed. He walked over to his mirror when Patamon awoke from his slumber. "Good morning T.k, sleep well?" The small creature asked. Patamon then caught the reflection of his best friend's face in the mirror. "T.k you don't look so good maybe you should stay home today. I can tell the others that you're sick and can't go to the digital world." T.k nodded weakly and then collapsed were he stood, crumpling to the floor. "T.k! Are you ok?" Patamon, frantically said as he landed by T.k's feverish head. "Oh no this is not good!" Patamon flew out of the room as fast as he could and down the hall. "Mrs. Takaishi! Mrs. Takaishi! Wake up!" He yelled as he flew into her bedroom. Mrs. Takaishi was safe to talk to because she already knew he was there.

"Huh?…Patamon?  What is it?" A drowsy Mrs. Takaishi asked as the digimon landed on her bed.

"Mrs. Takaishi something's wrong with T.k!" he yelled as he took off back to T.k's room. Mrs. Takaishi stood and ran to her son's room, only to find him passed out on the floor.

"T.k!" She yelled as she ran over to he unconscious son. "T.k wake up! Please wake up!" She yelled nearly going into hysterics. She left her son's room and rushed to the phone. She quickly called an ambulance.

Davis sat in class waiting for Kari and T.k to show up. They needed to talk about what they where going to do about their patrol in the digital world after school. He waited and waited and they still didn't show. Class started and soon it was lunch. Confused, he met up with Yolie and Cody in the cafeteria. "Have you seen Kari or T.k around today" Yolie asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"They weren't in class today, it's really weird that the two of them didn't show." Davis answered as he sipped on his milk.

"We'll ask them after school, come on let's go outside, we can talk easier out there" Cody reasoned. They all left and emerged into the fresh air. It was a beautiful spring day and there were some kids playing soccer in the field. They sat under a tree discussing things yet to be done in the digital world.

Patamon flew as hard as he could over the busy streets, he had to let his other human friends know about T.k  being in the hospital. To say he was worried was an understatement, he couldn't go with his partner to the hospital so that only left agitated. He thought hard about what the paramedics had said.

Flashback

"Mrs. Takaishi, your son has gone into shock and we don't know for certain what's caused it. He's going to have to stay a few days in the hospital for observation until we can figure out what's causing the illness."

Mrs. Takaishi looked down at her youngest son on the stretcher. "I want to go with him…" They nodded and turned their attention back to T.k. as she left to pack T.k a bag for his time in the hospital. Patamon stayed in the room. He was, after all, supposed to be a stuffed animal. He over heard the Paramedics saying something quietly to his partner.

" Man, this must be an epidemic, this is the eighth case of this mysterious disease this morning." Then second paramedic turned and told his partner as they heaved T.k's unconscious form onto a gurney.

"Yeah but it's weird, it seems it only attacks kids…"

End flashback

Patamon flapped even harder to reach the school. He flew  over a sidewalk when he saw a familiar figure running towards the school, her feline stealth allowing her to move quickly along the ground. He flew low to talk to her, he had his reason for flying so fast but what reason could she possibly have? Though deep down, he thought he already knew what it was. "Gatomon! Don't tell me Kari's sick too!" He yelled as he passed over her. She looked up at him, keeping her pace.

"Not Just Kari! Tai, Sora, Mimi, Izzy and Joe too, I already checked their houses. And if I'm right, and I think I am, then I think Matt is too. I take it  it's got T.k too?" She asked as she pushed on towards the school, dodging a tree.

"Yeah! He just collapsed this morning when he was getting ready for school. He looked horrible!" He said as he saw the school come into view.

Gatomon must have seen it too as she pressed on faster. "I just hope it hasn't hit the others!"  

Patamon started to gain altitude so he could see the whole schoolyard. He looked franticly around as Gatomon scanned from the ground, trying to spot the remaining digidestined. Finally he spotted them; they were sitting under a tree talking no doubt about the digital world. He looked down at Gatomon and pointed in the right direction. She nodded and took off towards the group. Patamon went into a dive and quickly took cover in the thick foliage of the tree. He moved as fast as he could though the branches and looked around for Gatomon, she was trying to evade a group of small children that were chasing her. He grabbed a small acorn and dropped it over the small group. The nut fell and with a small 'thunck' as it hit Davis on the head. "Ouch! Ok who's throwing nuts?" He said as he glared up into the tree. He was surprised to see the small digimon staring down at him. Davis tapped Yolie and Cody on the shoulders and they all looked up.

"Hey guys meet me at the park bench by the school! We have an emergency!" Patamon said as he gave another look over at Gatomon. Yolie followed his line of sight and saw her. She walked over and picked her up, chasing away the kids that wanted to play with the 'kitty' she gave her a ' keep your mouth shut ' look and continued with the others toward the small deserted park bench. Patamon was waiting there for them. Yolie put Gatomon down, and she sprang up onto the park bench beside Patamon.

"Okay you two what's going on? Where's Kari and T.C anyway?" Davis asked as he sat down on the bench. Patamon looked down at Gatomon and a sad look came over their faces. "Well? What's the emergency?" Davis asked becoming impatient.

"T.k and Kari are…well … they're in the hospital." Patamon said looking down. This was clearly not the response the other were waiting for.

"Wha?… What happened ? " Yolie said as she looked at the small flying digimon. Cody just stood there in disbelief at what they had just heard.

"Why the hell are they in the hospital?" Davis asked as he stood.

" That's just it, we don't know… But it not just Kari and T.k, it's every one, Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Izzy , Joe they're all in there." Gatomon said softly. "I don't know what happened, all I remember is I woke up this morning and and Kari… she wasn't her self. She kinda staggered over to her mirror, looked at her self then she leaned on her chair holding her chest and collapsed… Tai couldn't even get out of bed he just laid there in his bed. Like he was in a coma or something..." She finished sadly.

"T.k did almost the same thing, only he didn't have a chance to lean on a chair. I asked him if he should stay home today and he nodded and bang…he hit the floor." Patamon said as he remembered the incident.

"I'm sure it's just the flu guys, nothing to worry about." Yolie said as she tried to be the optimistic one, even though she knew that her statement was false.

" Yeah right, since when does the flu only attack digidestined…" Cody said pessimistically.

"Listen guys, just stay here and we'll all go see them after school." Davis said. Patamon and Gatomon nodded and left to sit in their usual tree to wait for the three children to finish the day. "We'll meet back here before we leave, Yolie? Do you have your D-terminal on you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Send an email to Ken, he'll want to know what's happened, let him know to meet us there." Davis said as the bell went at the end of lunch.

"Right, see you back here in a few hours" and with that they split up to head to their own classes. The day would never feel longer.

The doctors stood outside the shared room. Eight children of different ages were inside and all with the same illness. "Any word on when we'll have that blood work we sent to the lab?" The one doctor asked.

"Not yet, it should be here soon."

"What about the CT scans, did they show any abnormalities?"

"No, it's strange this illness is not contagious, it lacks the properties in that department. It doesn't cause the body any actually damage, it just seems to drain them of their energy." The other doctor reported.

" Have there been any other cases?" the first doctor asked as he opened the door and entered into the room.

"No, It's just these kids, and nothing like this has been documented before…" the first doctor walked over to one of the patients.  Appearing to be the oldest of the children; the blue haired boy lay in his hospital bed looking deviously peaceful.

"I'm sorry Jim I know that he's your brother." The second doctor said as he looked at the young man. "I'll go see what's keeping those blood results…" he left the room.

'It doesn't make any sense. Why are Joe and the others the only ones affected… if this has something to do with the digital world then why haven't Davis, Cody and Yolie or Ken come in with this illness yet ?…' Jim thought to him self. He walked down the isle as he took another look at all of his younger friends laying in their hospital beds. He came to the two youngest arrivals at the end of the rows. T.k and Kari were lying there on opposite sides of the hall, that same deceptive look on their faces. He walked over to Kari to check her vitals when he heard a low moan. Surprised, he turned to see T.k move slightly and jogged over quickly to T.k's side, the young man opened his eyes in a dazed sort of way. That alone looked like it took all the energy he had.  "Hey T.k how are you feeling." Jim asked hopeful that the illness was passing.

"Jim?…" T.k said weakly. "I feel so weak… What's wrong with me?" Jim looked down at the young man and then looked around the room at he others.

"I don't know…but I'm trying to find out." T.k raised his head weakly only to see the rest of his friends lying in their beds, unconscious. He lowered his head as the world swam around him and fought to keep himself conscious.

"Are we all here?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah…well at least everyone from the original group…" Jim answered quietly.

"What about Kari ?"

"She's here too…" as if her name had been enough to break the apell over her, they heard a soft moan coming from the bed across from him.

Kari had regained consciousness as Jim appeared at her side to see her. She smiled weakly at him and then almost passed out again.

"Hey Jim… Come here please." T.k called as he moved slightly. Jim turned back towards T.k.

" What do you need ?" Jim asked as he neared the bed. T.k regained his composure and was ready to speak again.

"Jim Can you please go and get My D-3 and D-terminal?" T.k asked he looked at the older man, pleading. As if sharing a thought, like they always used to, Kari spoke up next.

" Mine too, Please Jim?" she asked quietly.

"Sure but what are you going to do with these?" He asked as he reached into the cabinet and pulled out the green and pink digivices and two palm computers. Joe had taught him all about the devices, how to tell them apart by color codes, crests and such.    

" We need to do something." Was all Kari said, she knew what T.k was going to do, she had known him and fought by his side long enough to know what he was up to. Jim handed the two weak 12 year olds the items and they slowly typed a message each, then the two digivices glowed as they held them in their hands. When they finished what they were doing they handed them back to him. They now looked weaker then they had before as they lay there, barely clinging to consciousness. What ever they had done, it hadn't helped them like he had hoped.

" Please make sure that Davis and the others get these. They may need them if they want to help us." T.k said, just after saying this he couldn't fight the disease any longer his eyes rolled as he returned to the world of unconsciousness.

"Please Jim… Give those to them and don't worry, they'll try and help us…" Kari said as she also fell unconscious once again.

"Don't worry guys I won't forget," was all Jim said as he took the items with him.

There, now I may be able to stand to put another chapter out. I'll try and have the next chapter out this week, it's almost finished now. Doesn't that just fill your heart with joy? Anyway I hope you like this revised version and as always read and review!


	2. The mission

Well I never thought it would happen but here it is! The second chapter (and ahead of schedule I might add J) thanks a lot to all those that reviewed, It helped with the dreaded writer's block.

Anyway Enjoy!

Disclaimer: After all my years of writing, I still don't own digimon, so please no law suits!

Digidestined in Danger

The mission

Seconds ticked by like hours as Davis sat in class listening to his history teacher drone on. Only ten minutes till he, Yolie and Cody would meet up and head to the hospital to see the others. He sat there impatiently, tapping his pencil, his eyes flickering to the clock which he could have sworn had stopped working all together, all the while his teacher discussed ancient European history.

 "Now tomorrow class we will be studying ancient Egyptian history so please read over section…" Was all he heard as the bell rang to end the day. 'Yes!' Davis thought as he stuffed all his books in his bag and zipped it up as he ran through the crowded halls to the front door and to the park bench. Yolie and Cody soon joined him there, along with Patamon and Gatomon and they took off towards the hospital.

It was a twenty-minute walk to the hospital from the school and they spent it in relative silence. They had all phoned their parents to tell them they were going to be late. They were a little disappointed about the delay in the trip to the digital world, wanting to see their digimon partners, but they needed to check on their friends first. The trio reached the hospital in record time. They looked around as they entered, seeing various people ailing in one way or another, looking for some piece of evidence of where their friends were being kept. Yolie walked up to the information desk. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you could tell me something, my friends were brought in here this morning and I was wondering if you could tell me were I could find them." She asked politely. The nurse nodded with a kind smile.

"Sure I can tell you, what are their names?" The nurse asked as she turned to her registration computer.

"Well there's Takeru Takaichi, Kari Kamiya…" Yolie said as the nurse looked at the computer. She searched through all the patients that were registered until she came to the right names. The nurse looked at her " Okay those are patients under Dr. Kido's care, you can find them on the 10th floor. Just ask the nurse on call to lead you to them." Yolie thanked her and turned back around to face Davis and Cody and the digimon.

"Okay they're on the 10th floor so lets go. Jim's looking after them." She said. The trio turned to go to the elevators when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Guys, wait for me!" Ken called as he entered the hospital. Davis turned around to greet their friend.

"Hey Ken, come on they're upstairs." Davis said as the fourth member of their group joined them. They entered the elevator and punched the button.

The four digidestined arrived on the 10th floor. Davis approached the reception desk, with a strict looking nurse sitting behind it. "Excuse me miss, I'm looking for Dr. Kido, do you know where I can find him?" He asked politely. The nurse turned to him and looked down at him through her square glasses.

" Why are you looking for Dr. Kido? He's very busy right now trying to look after an outbreak we had this morning so if you'll please go to the waiting room…" She said in a very snotty tone. Davis was becoming a little angry with the nurse.

"Listen that's why we're here! We're here to find our friends who came in this morning now if you could just tell us where they are…" He said. The nurse interrupted him.

"Oh wait a minute! You wouldn't happen to be Davis Motomiya would you?" She asked.

" Well yeah, that's me." He answered caught slightly off guard at the change in tone.

" Dr. Kido told me to call him when you arrived, so if you'll just wait for one minute, I'll page him." She said in a hurried tone. Davis walked over to the rest of the group.

"She's paging him now, apparently he's been waiting for us." He said.

"Well, we know Jim's not stupid, with a digidestined for a brother, I guess when he saw everyone else come in he figured it had something to do with that." Cody said deductively.  The group entered the small empty sitting room to wait for the word . They didn't have to wait long before he entered.

"Hey guys, I was wondering when you'd get here." Jim said as he sat down in one of the chairs, looking tired.

"Jim, tell us, how are they?" Cody asked, a touch of worry appearing on his face.

"They're all unconscious but alive, I've never seen anything like this before." He said as he looked down at the chart he held in his hands.

"What do you mean? 'You've never seen anything like this?'" Yolie said as she looked at his face. Jim thought about how he would explain this to them.

"I mean the symptoms they have are strange. It's like their energy is being drained away to the point of unconsciousness. The only ones that seem to be able to muster enough energy to even talk were T.k and Kari. But they passed out after they gave me these." He said as he pulled out two D-Terminals and two digivices from his pocket. "They told me to make sure that you got these. I think it confirms that this is more in your territory then mine. " He said as he handed the devices to Davis, who looked at them as they beeped with message alerts on both of them. He opened his rival's D-terminal hesitantly and read the message.

Message

_Hey Davis,_

_If you are reading this then the others and I are probably either unconscious or worse. This isn't just a disease, and I think it's safe to say that It originated in the digital world. It had to have, we're the only ones effected from what I can see.  Something is robbing us of our energy and you guys have to find out what it is. I've reconfigured my digivice using an option that Izzy helped build so you can use it to help Patamon digivolve. You can also use my digi-egg. Just take it easy on Patamon, he may not be able to reach full power. It's up to you guys now to save our butts, so don't let us down._

_Good luck guys. _

_T.k    _

Davis read the message and looked at T.k's digivice. He was putting a lot of trust in him to trust him with his digimon partner. He held it in his hand at it reacted to him, glowing and beeping. It felt odd, like he had gained a soft glow inside, or like he could finally see the light at the end of the tunnel. Patamon glowed slightly on the table as a connection formed. He smiled slightly. 'So that's why T.k  always had that annoying ability to smile ' he thought ' I never thought the power of hope was this strong.' He clipped the device to his belt next to his own and looked at Kari's D-terminal. He opened it and read the awaiting message.

_Hey everyone,_

_I'm pretty sure T.k already described the situation to you so here's what I want you to do. I want you to choose someone in the group to carry my digivice and to look after Gatomon, she'll be worried. Our lives are up to you guys now so please don't let us down._

_Good luck._

_Kari._

Davis put the lid on the computer down and looked around the group. ' _ Why do I have to chose?  The only thing I've ever been good at choosing is a soccer team! _' he thought as he looked at them. He looked around the group once more and decided. "Hey Ken, carry Kari's digivice and egg will ya? She wants someone to help Gatomon digivolve to help us out.  It's set so you just have to hold it in your hand and it'll adjust to you." He said as he handed over the device. Ken took it and looked at him incredulously .

" You want me to look after it? Shouldn't it go to Yolie or Cody?" Ken asked as he looked at Davis.

"No they already have armor digivolving partners, now until the others are back to normal, you have one too." He explained. Ken just looked at the pink digivice that was now in his possession.

"Do you have a problem with this Gatomon?" He asked the cat digimon almost waiting for her to reject him. Gatomon looked sad but set her shoulders.

" Without Kari I may not be able to reach full strength, but if Kari needs my help then I don't have a problem with it." Ken looked down at the device and held it in his hand, letting it react.

"I'll look after it." He said as he clipped it to his belt next to his black one. Davis nodded and turned to Jim.

"Hey Jim, can we see the others? There maybe a clue that we can use." Davis asked. Jim looked around at the hopeful and ambitious eyes of his brother's  younger friends.

 "Alright, follow me. It's a good idea to get you guys in and out before the families start swarming around…" He said as he walked to the door. The group of friends stood up and followed the man out the door. They walked though winding halls until they came to a door that led into a large room. Jim turned around to face them. "They're in there but don't expect to be able to talk to them, they're all unconscious just…don't get your hopes up." He said as he opened the door. The group entered and stood between the rows of beds. Jim just stood at the door for a few seconds before excusing himself, leaving the group alone in the room of their ailing friends. They walked up and down the aisle looking in disbelief at their friend's frail forms.

"Well whatever this disease is, it's sure taken a lot out of them." Cody stated as he stood beside Izzy's bedside, looking at his sick predecessor.

"But I don't get it, what digimon could be strong enough to attack them in this world? Not to mention do this to them…" Yolie said

"Well what ever it is, it's up to us to stop it." Davis said as he stood in-between Tai and Matt's still forms. "They've saved our butts enough in the past, we owe them…"

"What did they write anyway Davis?" Yolie asked as she walked though out the aisle looking at each digidestined in turn. Davis reached into his pocket and pulled out T.k's D-terminal and handed it to Yolie as he walked up to the bed where T.k was laying and looked at the blond boy slightly confused. ' Why choose me to look after Patamon, I don't get it…We usually fight all the time about everything...' Patamon flew out of his arms and landed on T.k's chest, his ears drooping.

"I hope we can find a cure for this before they get any worse…" Gatomon said quietly as she sat at Kari's feet.

"Don't worry guys, they're tough, I mean, they survived Piedmon after all. We'll find a way to help them…" Davis said, his new sense of hope seeping through.

" I hope so…" Cody said seriously, Yolie was fiddling in a cupboard off to the side of the room.

"What are you doing over there Yolie" Ken said, still feeling slightly out of place in the group. She emerged carrying the groups various digivices.

"Well we can't just leave these here, the doctors will get curious about them. We can't risk them finding out about us now." She said, stuffing them gently in her bag.

"Good idea, the less people who know about the digital world, the better." Davis said. He took one last look around the room and sighed. "Well, let's get started, call home, tell your parents your sleeping over at my house, my parents are out of town. Looks like we're spending the weekend in the Digital world. We have a mystery to solve…"

In the Digital world

The dark figure stood in front of a podium smiling evilly. On it sat a cushion with the eight crystals, power emanating from each, tainted with a dark aura. He focused on the golden crystal and it floated up to eye level. 'So, It seems that hope was not enough to save you this time, even with you're pathetic friends meddling around.' He set it back down and turned to the entrance of his lair. ' Without the eight digidestined, the digital world will fall and I will reign again. Even the child of hope can't stop me now…' He walked out into the night, smiling.

"Time to introduce myself to the new children..."

A/N:  See! I promised it would be up within the next week and I managed it! The next chapter may take me awhile but I'll try and get it up in a week at the most. But, for inspiration I need reviews so please review and tell me what you think, Good? Bad? Room to improve?

Let me know!

Later!

DawnRising  


End file.
